


A Night Is All It Takes

by Mariz777



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, He doesn't deserve any of this, I'll just say poor Prompto, Injury, alse there's guns, but i don't trust my subsconcious so it might end up a bit shippy, i ship both but this was intended to be brot4, idk - Freeform, kinkmeme fill, maybe you can read this as promptis or ot4 if you want, the chocobros are worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariz777/pseuds/Mariz777
Summary: Kinkmeme Fill. Prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=765513#cmt765513Prompto just wanted to spend a fun movie night with his friends. Instead, he never got the chance to leave his flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=765513#cmt765513
> 
> I must say I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I felt that if I didn't post it i would never do it. So here it is. I hope it's to your liking. ^_^

In hindsight he should have expected this when he decided that it would be a good idea to shower before going to Noctis' flat. Prompto tended to lose any sense of time and just general awareness when he was under the falling hot water, which was the cause that now he was stumbling throughout his house trying to find his phone while putting on a shirt and drying his hair with a towel, all while being aware that he was going to be really late and that Ignis would blow his ears off when he arrived.

 

With a surprising amount of effort, hurried steps and anxiousness, Prompto managed a somewhat presentable look. He glanced down at his phone and was happy to see that he still had five minutes left to get to Noctis' house. It was not enough time but at least he wouldn't be terribly late. Ignis' reprimand would tone down a bit. Just a bit, but at this point he was just trying to scavenge and he would gratefully take what he could.

 

Checking himself over a last time, Prompto slipped his phone inside his pocket, mentally prepared himself to run all the way to the flat, and finally opened the front door.

 

He did not expect to come across a gun pointing at his face just as he stepped out of his house. Immediately, panic took a hold of his body and he stood there, unable to move until the initial shock wore off. He could see one of the man's mouth move.

 

“Raise your arms and get back inside, kid” It was hard to hear him above the thundering of his racing heart.

 

Numbly, Prompto felt himself complying. He needed to do something, but he was paralyzed with fear, eyes looking at the barrel of the gun as if it were going to kill him at any moment – which it probably was. He was going to get… What? Mugged? Killed? Kidnapped? He was so happy half a minute ago and now… His mind couldn't wrap around it.

 

The sound of the door being shut snapped him out of his unsettling thoughts. 'My only way out is blocked' his brain provided. He tried to ignore it. Pointing the obvious was not helping his nerves.

 

“Turn around” the man holding the gun commanded.

 

Hell no. No way. He was not turning around while a gun was pointed at his head. If he was going to do something, now was the time. Quickly, he traced a plan on his head which could lead to his salvation or his imminent doom. He hoped the outcome would be salvation because he didn't want to die.

 

Just as the man was starting to get impatient, if the creasing of his brows was anything to go by, Prompto grabbed the hand that was holding the gun and, swiftly, slammed it against the wall. A bang resonated throughout the whole house and Prompto felt a sting in his right shoulder, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it as he turned around and ran towards his room while fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

However, Prompto only had time to unlock the screen before the second guy slammed his body against his, throwing him to the floor and making him loose the hold he had on the small device. He observed it slide against the floor while he kicked and trashed in a desperate attempt to get the bigger man off of him.

 

Prompto didn't know how, but a lucky kick made the man growl in pain and loose the vice like grip he had on Prompto's body, allowing him to slip away. He got on his feet again and made it to his goal, the desk's drawer in his room. He fumbled with it, unable to open it in his haste but, finally, he accomplished his task and observed, with great delight, the gun he kept in case it was needed. He knew they were banned, but where he lived it was a necessity if he wanted to keep himself safe.

 

He grabbed the gun but, before he could do anything with it, he contemplated with rising dread how a hand snaked its way around his wrist. Prompto raised his horror stricken eyes and was met by a hateful glance. Without breaking eye contact, the man who had pointed a gun at him mere seconds ago squeezed Prompto's wrist, making him drop the gun with a pained cry, and wiped his gun across his temple with enough force to throw Prompto's body against the wall.

 

The moment his head met the hard surface, stars exploded inside his head. Everything that happened next was a blur. All he was aware of was pain. It felt as if someone was drilling in his head, and the harsh kicks that were raining all over his body weren't helping.

 

“I'm going to kill you, you little shit! You were going to shoot us huh? I'm going to teach you a good lesson!” He kept kicking the unresponsive body, and when he got tired he raised his hand and pressed the trigger.

 

Prompto felt the second shot more than the first. He screamed. He screamed so loud that, for a small moment, he thought he would loose his voice. Then he whimpered as relentless fire spread from his leg, the sound only accompanied by the quiet laughter of the sadistic guy who was very obviously enjoying his pain.

 

“Ulcus! Don't kill the damn kid!” The second man barged throw the door quiet heatedly. Prompto ignored him, too immersed in his own pain to really pay attention.

 

“Don't tell me what to do Luctus! What does it matter if I kill him? One nuisance less in this world” Ulcus said, pointing the gun to Prompto's head.

 

Luctus pushed himself in between Prompto and the gun. “Stop! We don't want the Kingslaive searching for us.” He whispered and shoved Prompto's phone in Ulcus face. “I've looked through the kid's phone. He's friends with the freaking prince. The prince, Ulcus. If we kill him we are doomed.” He concluded.

 

“I should kill him” Ulcus said, voice laced with anger. He contemplated the growing puddle of blood forming around Prompto's leg and sneered. “Fine, I won't kill him. Besides, he's already bleeding out on his own” He kicked Prompto's injured limb, eliciting a moan from the whimpering blond.

 

Luctus just shook his head. He placed Prompto's phone on the desk and motioned to the door with his hands before turning to exit the room. “Let's go get some things and leave this place. It's not worth the trouble.”

 

Ulcus nodded and followed his partner out of the room. Once they were out of his sight, Prompto released a sigh. He looked at the desk where Luctus had left his phone and attempted to drag himself towards the piece of furniture, but the mere movement of his leg sent a flare of pain up his body and he slumped down with a pain filled cry. His leg was burning and the pounding in his head made him feel extremely dizzy. He had a concussion, Prompto realised.

 

Unable to move, Prompto resigned himself to lay where he was, listening to the sound of his two assailants rummaging through his house. His vision went in and out of focus, and it seemed like ages had passed until the sounds finally ceased.

 

Prompto was filled with dread when he saw a silhouette appear under the door frame. Was Ulcus back to finish the job? Fearful, Prompto pushed himself against the wall as far as he could.

 

He followed Ulcus' movements with his eyes. When he crouched down by his body, Prompto started trembling and he tried to melt against the wall. Completely powerless, he could just look as Ulcus wrapped his hand around his neck. Prompto felt it start to clench, effectively cutting his air flow, and he raised his weak and quivering hands to try to pry the offending hand off of his neck. But it was for naught, the blood loss making the one sided struggle seem ridiculous.

 

“You are lucky my friend doesn't want to risk it” Ulcus observed the blond kid's mouth open and close like a fish in a desperate attempt to get air to his lungs. He smiled. “Luctus wants me to leave you alone. He says you will get to your phone and call for help. I think that's just boring, don't you?” He questioned even though he new he wouldn't be getting any answer. “No, I think we need to spice things up”

 

Ulcus released his hold on Prompto's neck, allowing him to take a much need breath. Before he could savor the sweet air, Ulcus fist met his face and his head bounced against the floor. The last thing Prompto saw before loosing consciousness was Ulcus' retreating boots.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis glanced at his phone for the twentieth time since Gladio and Ignis had arrived. Prompto should have been there an hour before, but there was no sight of the blond and he was not answering his messages.

 

“He should have been here an hour ago” he voiced his thoughts.

 

Ignis glanced at Noctis from the couch where he was sitting. “Perhaps he has fallen asleep or he just forgot, it wouldn't be the fist time it happens”

 

“Yeah, but usually when he's fallen asleep and we call him he picks up the phone, but not this time” Noctis answered heatedly. His words were laced with worry and they left the room in a deep contemplative silence.

 

Finally, Gladio looked at Noctis and broke the silence. “Look, as Ignis has said, knowing Prompto he's probably sleeping right now. Maybe he was just really tired or sick or his phone is out of batteries or something like that. Let's just start watching the movie.”

 

“Besides, we don't know where Prompto lives” Ignis added. “We can't go check if he's alright. If tomorrow he's not at school then we will worry”

 

Noctis huffed, seeing as his two friends where clearly against him. He swallowed his annoyance and his worry and picked up the TV remote. “Fine, let's watch the movie”

 

He focused his attention on the TV while Gladio and Ignis exchanged a worried glance. Finally, they both joined Noctis and watched the movie, though it felt as if a heavy atmosphere hung above their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto regained conscience at some point in the night, but he could only confirm that his leg had stopped bleeding before being dragged once again back into the darkness.

 

The next time he woke, there was faint light coming through the window and it took some time for him to finally open his sensitive eyes. Everything was a blur, he could not focus on anything and the only thing he actually seemed to be able to concentrate on was the pain and the half dried up blood sticking to his leg and his head.

 

It made him feel sick. Suddenly, he tasted bile in his mouth and he only had time to haul himself up a few inches before throwing up. The whole action let his body racking in pain. Once the ordeal was completed, Prompto let himself fall besides the puddle of vomit, careful not to fall on it. He was left panting and moaning in pain, trying to get back his breath.

 

His head hurt, his shoulder hurt, his throat hurt, his leg was in agony. He wanted to be swallowed by the earth if it meant the pain would go away. Thankfully, a new wave of dizziness pulled him away from the land of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, when Prompto didn't show up at the usual spot where they met before going to school Noctis tried not to worry too much. He called him again. No response.

 

When Prompto didn't show up for class, Noctis knew he had to be worried. Prompto never missed class, not even when he was sick and Noctis told him over and over that he should be in bed. Ne never listened.

 

So he told the teacher he had an important call to make, excused himself out of the classroom and called Ignis. As per usual, Ignis picked up the phone almost instantly.

 

“Your highness, you shouldn't be calling during class” Noctis ignored the reprimand.

 

“Ignis, he hasn't come to school” Noctis was met with silence across the line. Then, he heard Ignis sigh.

 

“I'll see if I can contact him and if I can't, I will figure something out.” Ignis paused. “You go back to class”

 

“What? No!” Noctis grit his teeth “I'm not going back. I can't even concentrate knowing that something could have happened to Prompto!”

 

“Your highness” Ignis' voice was firm “You can't skip class. You are the prince, you must be a role model for the citizens.”

 

“I don't care about being a role model, I care about Prompto. And I'm not going to sit down when something could have happened to him”

 

“Noctis” Ignis sounded tired. “There's nothing you can do right now” Noctis was taken aback by Ignis' sharp words. “I didn't want to be so harsh but, as we said yesterday, we don't know where Prompto lives. I'll try to figure it out, but I need time.” Ignis sighed once again “The best thing you can do is stay where you are. I will call you if I find something important”

 

Noctis debated whether to give in or to keep arguing. Finally, he decided there was no point in continuing to argue, Ignis was right. “Fine, I'll wait. But you will call me when you find something” Noctis words were final.

 

“As you wish, highness.”

 

Noctis hung up and pocketed his phone. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Once he felt ready, he went back to his class and ignored the curious glares that his classmates directed towards him. This would be a really long day of school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it. As always, I apologize for any grammatical mistake, english is not my native language (though it should't be a excuse by now lmao). 
> 
> Anyway, this story will probably have 2 or 3 three chapters at most. I don't know when I will be able to finish writing since I've got a lot of exams. I'll try to have them ready this month, but i don't make any promises.


End file.
